


Silver Lining

by imaginescerek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginescerek/pseuds/imaginescerek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott was having a bad day. But sometimes good things happen on bad days.<br/>Based on this <a href="http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/34480239543/imagine-your-otp-in-a-highschool-au-person-a">prompt</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Lining

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youdickbag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youdickbag/gifts).



> Also on [tumblr](http://imaginescerek.tumblr.com/post/68395615077/imagine-your-otp-in-a-highschool-au-person-a).  
> May be considered as a part of [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1043329) verse. But can be read separately.

Scott was not having a good day. His alarm did not go off. He missed his bus. It was raining. He barely managed to get to school on time after begging his dad to leave him before work. His math teacher gave him a bunch of homework due in two days. And Mr. Harris gave him detention for "being distracted in class".

The 16 year old was glad when the bell for lunch rang. He'd get to finally relax with Stiles.

"He's just looked at you again."

Or not.

"Can we please not?"

"Can we not what?" Allison asked joining them at their table. The first time it happened, both boys found weird. Sure she was nice to them. After all Scott was the first person she met when she transferred in. But since then she became friends with Lydia Martin, the most popular girl in school. That was before told them that she needed to run away from Lydia's attempts at introducing her to the lacrosse team. They didn't mind. She was a good friend. And probably the sweetest person in the entire school.

" _Nothing_ ," Scott answered a tone of finality.

Not that it ever worked with Stiles anyway. "Derek Hale's looking at him again."

That peaked Allison's interest. "Again?"

"Yeah. He does it sometimes. He just looks at Scott for a while and turns around before anyone notices."

"Huh. That's weird," she muses while reaching for the water bottle.

"It's creepy," Stiles corrected, narrowing his eyes at Derek.

Scott rolled his eyes. "It's probably nothing."

Stiles scoffed beside him. "You're just saying that because you have a crush on him."

Allison chokes on her drink. "What?"

"He's kidding."

Scott could practically feel his best friend rolling his eyes. "Keep telling yourself that, buddy."

\--

He was glad for the free period he had after lunch. He needed to use it to study for his History test and maybe get some homework in. Or he'd just end up picking something off the shelf to casually read.

Scott got his books and notes out from his locker before making his way to the library.

His notes started slipping from his grip as he was climbing the stairs to the floor where the library was. His focus shifted to making sure that none of it actually fell that he didn't realize that he hadn't made it to all the steps causing him to trip on the last one.

Everything that Scott was carrying spilled out to the floor in front of him. The irony of the situation wasn't lost on him. Of course the one thing he was avoiding was the one thing that happened to him. It's been that kind of day. His only source of comfort was that most students were in class right now so no one really saw what happened.

That is until a pair of shoes came into view.  _Crap._

"Need a hand?"

He knew that voice. Looking up he saw Derek Hale extending a hand towards him.  _Double crap_. He was never gonna hear the end of this. On the bright side, it's not like he really had a social life anyway.

"Scott?"

Derek knew his name? Maybe Stiles wasn't exaggerating after all.

Derek's face turned to concern. "Are you okay?"

Scott shook himself out of his thoughts and grabbed Derek's hand to pull himself up. "Yeah. I'm good. Thanks."

He let go before Derek could say anything else and bent down to collect his things. He didn't notice the other boy do the same until he want to pick up a piece of paper that vanished from his sight.

Straightening up, he saw Derek grab the last piece of paper from the floor before turning towards Scott. For a split second he wondered why Derek was being nice. He had a reputation of messing with people. Scott saw it happen just last week.

"Wow. A 'D'. That's really bad. You probably should get some help."

Scott looked down at the paper that Derek was looking at. It was the chemistry test he'd just gotten back. He spent a week prior to the test sick in bed. It's not his fault Harris was an ass who didn't let him catch up with the lesson. He couldn't help the rage that bubbled in him. How dare Derek judge him like that?

Scott snatched the paper out of Derek's hands. "I don't need your advice. Thanks."

He stomped the rest of the way to the library not caring enough to listen to Derek who was calling out his name.

\--

The rest of the day went relatively better that is until he remembered about his detention. Harris had shuffled them all into the library. There weren't many of them in detention. Just him, a blonde girl who Scott was pretty sure was a year his junior and Kyle, a kid from his English class.

Scott took out his homework as soon as he settled on the chair. He had been too annoyed to get anything but some reading done earlier.

Scott didn't bother looking up when he heard the door open. But he did glance up when someone sat across him. He glared when he saw Derek smiling at him and felt a sense of satisfaction when the smile faltered.

Derek leaned forward opening his mouth but before he could say anything Scott whispered a harsh, "No."

"Scott."

"No."

"Look, I'm-"

Scott wanted to interrupt whatever he was about to say but was saved the trouble when Harris spoke from the his place at the main desk. "You're not being as quiet as you think you are, Mr. Hale. So unless you want to add days to your detention I suggest you not let your mouth run."

Derek slumped back into his chair with a huff and made an exaggerated motion of zipping his mouth at Harris. Scott's attention went back to the problem in front of him.

An hour into the detention, Harris got up from his seat and slung his bag over his shoulder. Scott and everyone else started following suit when Harris chuckled.

"Oh, no. I'm sorry. Yes, I'm leaving. But none of you are. You may go when you're done with the re-shelving." He tapped his hands on the book filled trolleys. "Enjoy your evening."

Of course it wasn't over.

As he re-shelved the books, he wondered if he was jinxed. I couldn't remember walking under any ladders lately. He could have crossed paths with a black cat or pissed off a coven of witches. Who knows?

He made a mental note of that of asking Stiles to help him figure out ways to get rid of whatever bad luck he was having today. 

"Bad luck?"

Apparently he said that last part out loud.

He turned to see Derek looking at him curiously while putting a book back onto the shelf.

"It's nothing," Scott replied as started walking towards the trolleys to get more books. But Derek brought his arm up, effectively blocking the way.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"You know I can just take walk the other direction, right?"

Derek nodded. "I do and I won't stop you. But I'd appreciate it if you didn't."

Scott looked at the other boy for a while. It was weird seeing Derek like this. Sure, he hasn't interacted with Derek before but he's seen enough of him around school to know that this isn't how he usually is around people. "Fine."

Derek let his arm drop and smiled. Scott had to admit that he prefers this smile than the smug ones that he usually sees on the green-eyed boy.

So maybe Stiles' comment about him having a crush on Derek wasn't too far off. Not that he'd ever admit it.

"Look," Derek started. "I just wanted to apologize for earlier. I didn't mean to sound like an asshole. Sometimes it just kinda happens even though I didn't mean to."

Scott raised an eyebrow at that. It made Derek chuckle. "Yeah, I know. I get the same reaction from my sisters." But he quickly sobered up. "But anyway, I really am sorry."

"Why are you doing this?" Scott asked a moment later, cocking his head to the side.

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You helped me out earlier. You're doing everything you can just to say that you're sorry and I just don't get it. Is this some kind of bet? A dare? Pretend to be friends with the asthmatic bench-warmer of the lacrosse team before embarrassing him in front of the school." 

"What?!" Derek looked surprised at the accusation to say the least. "You don't really think that, do you?"

Scott shrugged and moved past him to get another stack of books.  He moved to the next row to put back the books. Derek grabbed some himself before trailing behind.

"I wouldn't do something like that."

"You sure?" Scott asked moving across the room to another row. When he noticed Derek follow, he continued. "I saw you the other day, with that girl outside the music room."

Scott could tell he was groaning on the inside. "I was just messing around. And I apologized. Ask her."

"You do that a lot? Say you're sorry after being an ass?"

"It happens." Scott made a face at the reply. Derek just shrugged. "I get carried away when I'm with friends."

"Sounds like you need better friends." Scott returned the last book he had back to its place and walked back. He was relieved to see that the trolley was empty. 

The others were already on their way out the door. Scott reached for his bag to do the same when Derek appeared in front of him. "You're right. I need to extend my circle of friends."

Scott furrowed his brows, not sure where Derek was going with this.

"Maybe we should hang out sometime," Derek suggested.

Oh.

"Hang out?"

"Yeah. You know. Grab a bite to eat. Go watch a movie." Derek answered nodding. "Say Friday night at 7?"

Scott huffed a laugh. "Have your friends ever told you that your idea of hanging out sounds a lot like a date?"

"Huh. Really?" Derek replied feigning innocence. "Maybe that's why they never agreed to it."

"What makes you think I would?" Scott questioned, crossing his arms.

The other boy smirked. "I have my sources."

Scoffing, Scott slung his backpack on his should before moving past Derek to the door. He turned back as he reached the door to find Derek head titled up, something Scott has seen him doing whenever he was frustrated during a basketball game against other schools.

"Hey," he called out making Derek look straight at him. "I'm working on Friday so, Marty's at 7.15?"

He could tell that Derek was trying his best to hide a smile. "7.15. Sure."

"Good." Scott pushed the door open. "By the way, apology accepted."

He walked out of the library smiling. It was his first genuine smile all day.

Maybe today wasn't too bad after all.


End file.
